


Foreign Affair

by KatB



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: While on vacation in New York, you meet Chris Hemsworth at a club. After being hesitant at first, you eventually allow his charm und good looks to affect you. What follows is a night you will never forget.





	1. Drinks With Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> technically this isn't a new story. Just one that I didn't feel confident about for a long time. But now I'm starting to like it again which is why I'm reposting it. There might be more one day. Who knows...
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

You let yourself sink back down on the bar stool and take a deep breath. You can't believe this is happening. It's not like you and your best friend haven't had fights before, but never quite like that. You bury your face in your hands and try to calm yourself. Did this really have to happen? Now? The trip to New York had been everything you've been looking forward to for months. And so far, everything had been perfect. And now this. A stupid fight over nothing.

You order yourself another Gin & Tonic. This night is fucked up already, so you might as well get drunk. The cute but very gay bartender puts your drink in front of you and you take a first sip. And all of a sudden you realise something. It's not just that your friend took off. She's the one with the hotel key card in her purse. So chances are that you won't be able to get back into your hotel room tonight.

„Well, fuck this!“, you say to yourself.

The situation is so strange, that you can't help but laugh. You shake your head and then down the drink in front of you. More alcohol will be required to make it through the night. In your desperation, you let your head fall onto the bar, your forehead resting on your crossed arms. You close your eyes and try to figure out what to do next.

With your eyes still closed, you can hear that someone is sitting down next to you. „Hi“, you can hear a male voice say in a heavy Aussie accent. „You look like you could need another drink.“

You take another deep breath. „Look, I don't know what you're after. But you sure as hell won't get it from me“, you snap at him, your head still buried in your arms.

„That's too bad. Because I was really hoping I could buy you a drink.“

You realise that he won't go away, so you look up to tell the guy off. But everything you wanted to say just disappears from your mind as soon as you lay eyes on him. He is fucking gorgeous. He seems to be rather tall and has muscles that make him look like some Greek god. You can see his biceps bulging under his shirt and you really have to force yourself to not stare. He has thick blonde hair, a killer smile and is staring at you through piercing blue eyes. You just look at him, completely lost for words.

„So, are you up for another or not?“

You clear your throat. „Sure, why not.“

He gives the bartender his order and then turns to you again.

„I'm Chris, by the way. Very nice to meet you.“ He holds out his hand.

Slightly shaking, you put your hand into his. They're so big that they make yours look tiny. After the rather formal greeting, you tell him your name and where you’re from. The bartender interrupts your conversations by putting your drinks in front of you. You both grab your glasses and toast each other.

„To tonight“, you say.

„To new friends.“ You both sip on your drinks, never taking your eyes off each other. „So what brings you to New York?“

„I'm here on vacation with my friend“, you reply. „And I take it you are from Australia?“

He smiles. „Yes, I am. I just got here from a surfing competition in Florida.“

„Surfing in Florida, huh? Do you do that often?“

He shakes his head. „No, it's actually the first time. I mean, I am a surfing instructor and I have basically been out on the ocean all my life. Just never in the States before. So this is a first. And I figured, while I'm here, I might as well check out the Big Apple.“

„Lucky you did.“ Now you're the one smiling at him.

„Your friend...the one you're in New York with...where is she?“

„If only I knew. But I take it she's back at our hotel. We got into a fight ealier and she just ran off.“

„A fight?! What about?“

You laugh. „A dress.“ Chris looks at you with disbelief. „I know, men will never understand. But we both saw this amazing dress today. We both wanted it, but they only had one left. So we agreed that neither of us would buy it. Only she went back and bought it anyway. When I found out, I flipped and yelled at her. And now she's gone. With the key card to our hotel room.“ You take another sip from your drink and then just stare at the glass.

Suddenly you feel a warm hand on yours. „I am sorry.“ Chris' thumb is gently brushing over your knuckles, sending sparks through your entire body. You look up to him through your lashes and smile shily. „So what are you going to do now? About the hotel room, I mean?“

„Well, I'm gonna go back and see if she's still up. I highly doubt it, though.“

„Have you tried texting her?“ You shake your head. „Well, then why don't you do that and then join me on the dancefloor while you wait for her reply?! This is, after all, a club.“

You can feel your insides stir. Just the mere thought of any kind of physical contact with that man is almost too much to handle. But you take out your phone and send out a quick text. Then you put your phone away and look at Chris. He empties his drink and then gets up in one smooth move. You realise that he's even taller than you thought he was.

„Come with me“, he whispers in your ear. Happy little shivers are traveling down your spine.

You down the rest of your G&T and then allow him to lead you to the dancefloor. As you start to move your body to the rhythm of the music, he positions himself behind you. You close your eyes and try to drink in the beat, as you feel a warm body approaching you from behind. Chris lets his hands wander to your hips and pulls you against him. You can feel his body rubbing against your back and it feels heavenly. He is so tall that, even though you're wearing high heels, your head rests against his pecs when you let it fall back. The heat generated by his body along with the firmness of his muscles as wellas his scent make you want to rip his clothes off right there.

You lose track of time as your bodies move in unison to the music. His hands gently caress your hips, arms and stomach. You reach back and put your arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. You feel a light scruff rubbing against the side of your neck as he plants light kisses on it. Just as you notice a certain wetness in your panties, the music is interrupted by the DJ informing everyone that the club is going to close for the night.

*****

A few minutes later you find yourselves standing on the sidewalk. There is a moment of awkward silence as you both don't know how to act after your little foreplay on the dancefloor. It is Chris who breaks the silence.

„So have you heard from your friend?“

You pull out your phone and check. „No, nothing.“

„Which hotel are you staying at?“

„At the Hotel Pennsylvania on 7th Avenue. Between West 32nd and West 33rd Street.“

Chris looks at you with big eyes. „That's where I'm staying.“

„You're kidding!“

He shakes his head. „No, I'm not. Come on, lets get a cab.“

*****

Another few minutes later, you're sitting in the back of a cab. You decide to give your friend another call but she doesn't pick up. Once again, Chris reaches out for your hand.

„You can always stay with me. Make use of the King Size bed I'm paying for.“

„Okay.“ That's all you can say. Your mind is all over the place. Could it really be possible that this gorgeous man is interested in spending the night with you?!

The two of you remain silent until you reach his hotel room. As he opens the door you take a deep breath and try to prepare for what might be happening next. Chris invites you in and closes the door behind you. He switches on the light and you take a look around.

„So, which side of the bed to you want?“, he asks you.

„I don't care. What do you prefer?“

He gives you a dirty smile. „Well, I'd prefer you naked on top of me, screaming from multiple orgasms. But hey, that's just me.“

In that moment, you feel the last doubts inside your head vanish. You throw your jacket and purse on the floor and then basically jump on Chris as you wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips against his. A moan escapes his mouth as your tongue pushes into it. You pull his shirt from his pants and then over his head. His body is even more muscular than you would've imagined. You can feel a tingling between your legs and you know that you want this man inside you. Chris grabs your dress and peels you out of it. His large hands wander all over your body as he pushes you back up against the wall.

You don't know whose body part hit the light switch but all of a sudden, the light in the room goes out. Neither of you bother to turn it back on. Chris' lips and tongue are devouring yours as he unhooks your bra and throws it to floor. He immediately cups your breats. Your hard nipples are pressing against the palms of his hands and you can't help but moan. He expertly uses his thumbs and index fingers to make them even harder, causing you to moan even louder.

You start to trail kisses all over his neck and chest as you reach for his pants to unbutton them. You open the fly and can feel his erection waiting to spring free. Almost hastily, you pull down his pants and his boxers and hungrily grab his cock with both hands. The fact that his manhood is big enough to actually wrap both hands around it makes you smile a little. You slowly begin to stroke his penis and Chris lets out low moans that turn you on even more. You can feel pre-cum leaking from his rock hard cock and it is only in that moment, that you realise that you're dripping wet and more than ready to welcome him inside you.

„I want you to fuck me“, you moan against his neck.

But Chris only chuckles and shakes his head. He pulls away from you to step out of his pants and then hooks his fingers into your panties.

„Let me play with your pussy a little bit first.“ And with that, he strips you naked. Before you prepare yourself for what's happening next, his hand is between your legs, his fingers rubbing over your dripping wet slit. He lets out a groan. „Look at how wet you are. It seems like that pussy is ready for me.“

„Yes“, you gasp, as you want nothing more than a cock inside you. His cock.

His fingers on your pussy feel heavenly and you moan loudly. Suddenly you realise that you're standing with your back to the hotel room door. And you are pretty sure that everyone on the other side of it would be able to hear your sounds of arousal. You want to protest and tell Chris to get on the bed, but before you can say anything, you feel two fingers pressing against your clit.

„Oh fuck“, you hiss.

Chris lets his digits roll over your clit expertly. Your hands grab his biceps as you can feel your orgasm build up inside you. Chris' other hand finds your breasts again and gently pinches your nipples. You moan even louder but still remember that anyone could be on the other side of that door.

„Oh god, Chris...I...I want you inside me.“

He chuckles again. „Is that so?“

„Yes, please.“

With that, Chris' fingers abandon your clit, only to push inside your wet pussy. You let out a whimper. His fingers are curling as he pushes them in and out of you. You're getting closer and closer to your climax.

„Please, Chris, make me come.“

Without saying a word, he presses his thumb on your stiff little pearl and starts to rub it in a relentless rhythm. You no longer care about who might be on the other side of the door and start to scream as you surrender to your orgasm. Your pussy in clamping around Chris' fingers that still drive in and out of you. Your whole body is hit with spasms. You shake as he's pressing kisses on your neck. And then the sensation becomes too much and you can feel your knees getting weak. You are so overwhelmed by your orgasm that you can no longer support yourself. As you're starting to sink to the floor with exhaustion, Chris wraps his strong arms around you and lifts you up. In an instinct, you wrap your legs around his hips. He pushes your back up against the door and lifts you up a bit higher. Then he positions his hips and lowers your body onto his cock. You whimper as his massive manhood stretches you open. You can't remember anyone that huge ever being inside you. And although it's slightly painful, it's also the most heavenly feeling on earth.

Your pussy is still pulsing with the aftershocks of your orgasm, squeezing his cock inside you. „Oh fuck, you're so tight“, he moans.

„Please fuck me“, you beg him.

He obliges without hesitation. He uses his muscular arms to slowly push you up and down, allowing your pussy to glide over his cock. With every thrust, he pushes into you deeper. You feel so stretched out and so full and it feels so fucking good that you almost feel like passing out. But can already feel the build-up inside you again and you know you're on your way to another orgasm.

Chris is moaning into your ear as he nails you against the door. Suddenly, he grabs you tighter and carries you over to the bed. He carefully puts you down on the mattress, his cock never leaving your pussy. You spread your legs wide to allow him to push into you even deeper. He lets his body sink down onto yours and then starts to move his hips. His penis drives in and out of you in a quick, relentless ryhthm. You run your hands along his back, your fingernails digging into his flesh. He moans and starts to fuck you even faster. You know you're close and more than ready to come. So you let one hand wander between your legs and start to circle over your clit. Within seconds, you are hit with your second orgasm. You moan loudly as your whole body trembles. Chris stays deep inside you, moaning, as your pussy tightens around him.

As you're coming down from your climax, he pulls out of you. You let out a small whimper full of desperation. You want him back inside you. But he doesn't give you time to think. He quickly moves down between your legs and buries his face between your wet folds. He lets his tongue wander over your slit and then latches on to your clit. His tongue is flying over your little pearl as you rock your hips to get even more friction.

„Oh my god...I...ohh...Chris, I...oh god, I'm gonna come again“, you stutter, not capable of thinking straight any more.

Without letting go of your clit, Chris pushes two fingers inside you again. Only this time, he's hitting your g-spot. You can no longer hold back and give into another screaming orgasm, his tongue assaulting your clit the whole time. The spams in your body don't want to seem to end until Chris finally pulls away from you. You're panting and in desperate need to catch your breath. And you realise that even though you are already exhausted, he hasn't found his realease yet.

Chris slowly kisses his way up your stomach, lets his tongue flick over your nipples, before kissing you deeply. He pushes his tongue inside your mouth and you can taste your own juices. You moan as you feel his erection pressing against your centre. He pulls away from you and cups your face.

„Are you alright?“, he asks in a soft voice.

You can't help but laugh. „I've never been better.“

„Do you think you have one more orgasm in you?“ Shivering with anticipation, you simply nod. „Then ride me, baby. Ride me until you milk my cock with that sweet, tight pussy of yours.“

He kisses you passionately and then rolls onto his back, pulling your body on top of his. You straddle his hips and position his cock at the entrance to your pussy. And then you sink down. The look on his face as his huge dick slowly stretches you out is divine. Once he's completely inside you, you place your hands on his firm chest to support yourself. You push your hips up so that his cock almost slides out of you. But in the last moment, you relax your thighs and practically fall back onto him. His dick pushes inside you deeper than it has all night.

„Oh fuck!“, he moans.

You can see that he's panting. So repeat the motion over and over until you've established a steady rhythm. His hands grab your hips as you start to cirlce them faster. Chris is moaning louder and louder now and you can feel his cock swelling inside you a little bit. You know that he's close. You know that he's ready to come. So you lean a bit backwards and put your hands on his thighs, never interrupting the rhythm in which you're fucking him. You moan at the slightly new angle of penetration and lean back a little bit more, allowing Chris access to your clit. You don't have to say anything. He reaches out immediately and lets his thumb brush over your most sensitive spot. Your orgasm is rushing towards you at full speed.

„I'm ready, baby. Come with me. Please.“ Chris is almost incapable of speaking now.

You don't say anything either. You simply increase the speed in which you're fucking him a little, causing him to pick up the same speed with the thumb that's still treating your clit. As your strongest climax of the night hits you, you start to tremble and your pussy clamps tight around Chris' cock. That is enough to push him over the edge. You can feel his cock pulsing as he comes deep inside you.

You fall forward onto his chest and he pulls you in for a deep kiss. As you’re trying to catch your breath, you let your head rest against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

And then exhaustion takes over. Without being able to fight it, you fall asleep in his arms, his cock still buried inside you.

 


	2. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after your steamy encounter with Chris. You still can't believe what happened. But you also still don't have enough of him.

You wake up the next morning because your phone is ringing off the hook. You try to collect your thoughts and remember where you are. In the meantime, your phone has stopped ringing. You sit up in bed, looking for your purse. But you immediately realise that moving might be a bit of a challenge today. You're sore. Everything slightly hurts. But especially your pussy. And then you think back to Chris and his hard cock stretching you to the limit last night. You can't help but smile. And there's that tingling again. Oh, you wouldn't mind going for a second round.

As you turn around in bed, you realise that Chris is gone. You panick a little, but then you hear the sound of someone showering in the bathroom. For a second, you consider the possibility of joining him. But you don't want to make him uncomfortable, so you pass on the opportunity.

Instead you crawl out of bed to check on your phone. Your friend has called you several times and texted even more often. She seems to regret last night and wants you to come to your hotel room. You take a deep breath.

„Good morning, beautiful.“

You jump a little because you didn't even hear that Chris getting out of the shower. And now he's standing right behind you. You close your eyes for a second and then turn around.

Damn. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and his body is still wet. As you see him standing there, you realise that you actually are butt naked. But the view is too captivating to really feel umcomfortable. For the first time since last night, you see him in his entire glory by daylight. And he is fucking gorgeous. His body is perfect.

You collect your thoughts. „Hi. Good morning.“

He smiles at you. „How are you feeling this morning?“

„Good. Very good. A bit sore maybe.“ You flush.

He makes his way over to where you're stading until he's standing right in front of you. He's towering over you as he smiles. He gently cups your face and kisses you softly. „I'm very sorry about that.“

„It's okay. I...I don't mind.“ You feel the need to jump him again right there, but now that you're completely sober, you don't dare to follow your impulses.

Chris smirks at you. „Well, in that case...“ He kisses you deeply and then lets his hands wander down your neck until they cup your breasts. The touch of his hands is sending shivers all over your body and you can't help but moan. He gently tugs on your nipples. You look down at his hands and also catch a glimpse of his crotch. The bulge underneath the towel tells you that he's already getting hard.

You push his hands away from your body and drop to your knees in front of him. Your face is right next to his still covered penis. You almost shake with anticipation. You reach out and pull the towel away from him, allowing his half-errect cock to spring free.

Your lips immediately close around his large manhood, taking as much of him into your mouth as you can. Chris moans deeply and lets his head fall back. You wrap one hand around his shaft and start to stroke him as you let his cock glide in and out of your mouth. You feel him growing harder under your touch and it turns you on even more. You can tell that your pussy is already getting wet and all you want is that cock back inside you.

You let your tongue dance over the sensitive tip, drawing the sexiest noises from his mouth. With his right hand, he grabs a fist full of your hair and guides you over his length even faster. He's still growing harder and you can feel every single vein as your tongue caresses his penis.

You can taste his pre-cum and your need for stimulation becomes unbearable. So you slip your free hand between your legs. You're dripping wet and so ready for him. You slightly brush over your clit and then push two fingers inside your pussy. You moan, but you are almost silenced by his large cock in your mouth.

Chris pulls your head back and his cock slides out of your mouth with a pop. He is now rock hard and almost purple. You know that he's just as ready as you. Your fingers are still pushing in and out of your pussy because you are so desperate to be filled up again.

„Is that little pussy of yours lonely?“ He looks at you with his piercing blue eyes, lust written all over his face. „Do you need someone to take care of your dripping cunt?“

You gasp. „Yes, please.“

He lets go of your hair and kneels down beside you. His hand slowly reaches for the one between your legs and he pulls your fingers from you. He holds you by the wrist and then brings your fingers up to his mouth. You can see that they are glistening with your own juices. And then he opens his mouth and begins to lick your fingers clean. One after another, caressing them with his tongue. You can't remember the last time you've been this turned on in your life.

Chris lets go of your now clean hand and you just casually let it rest on his chest. He leans forward to kiss you and pushes his tongue inside your mouth. You moan and wrap your arms around him, trying to get as much contact with his skin as possible. He pulls you closer until you straddle his thighs. He's still kneeling and positions you right on his lap. With one last pull, your pussy makes contact with his cock and you let out a loud moan.

He holds you tight as he begins to slowly move his hips. You want to move and match his rhythm, but his strong arms hold you in place. Your wet lips are moving along his shaft and you feel yourself getting desperate. You want him inside you. You need him inside you.

A whimper escapes your mouth. „Chris, please...“

But he simply shakes his head and once again pulls you closer. The head of his cock is now rubbing over your clit with every move of his hips. You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his neck. You feel your climax rushing towards you. All you want to do is move. You let out another whimper that sounds almost like a cry. This time, he loosens to grip on your body. You immediately rock your hips back and forth, increasing the stimulation on your clit. Yes, you want him inside you. But right now, you need to come.

Your fingernails are digging into his muscles. Your body is hit with contractions as you ride out your orgasm in his lap. You feel your juices dripping from your body onto his. But you don't care. You run one hand into Chris' hair and pull him in for a bruising kiss.

Your body is still shaking with the aftershocks of your orgasm when he pushes you off of him and shoves you towards the bed. You land on your knees, kneeling in front of it, but close enough to rest your upper body on the mattress.

„Spread your legs and show me your pussy“, Chris commands you.

You do as you‘re told and move your knees apart as far as possible. You also stick out your ass to allow him a good look at your wet folds. You glance back at him over your shoulder and see that his cock is twitching as he lets his eyes rest on you. He wraps one hand around his shaft and starts to slowly stroke it.

„Touch yourself. Touch yourself and make yourself come.“

You are dying to feel him inside you but you know that he won't let this go. So you take one hand and place it between your legs. You trace your fingers over your wet folds and gently part them. Just as you want to push two fingers inside, his voice cuts through the air.

„No! Nothing enters that pussy except for my dick, do you understand me?!“

You feel like crying but you nod and move your fingers to your clit. It's already stiff and you know this won't take long. Your fingers pick up a circling rhythm as you stimulate your little pearl. Your eyes never leave Chris who is still stroking himself. He's moaning loudly as he watches you, bringing you even closer to your orgasm.

And then your free hand grabs the sheets and tugs on them as your body starts to quiver. You moan loudly and let your fingers fly over your clit to prolong your climax. When the sensation becomes to much, you let go and just rest your head on the mattress. You feel completely spent.

Chris moves behind you and plants soft kisses on your back. You push your ass out a little bit further to encourage him to bury his cock inside you. And then you can finally feel it. The head of his penis is resting against the entrance to your pussy. You want to sink back onto it, but his hand holds your hip in place. You silently curse the fact that he's so strong.

He slowly begings to rub the head of his cock over your wet slit and lets it bump into your clit every now and them. Your whole body is trembling. You're not yet ready to come again and you want him inside you. All this is just too much and you let out a cry.

As if he was trying to end your pain, he pushes inside you, but not more than an inch. You gasp and want more but he immediately pulls out of you again.

„No!“, you cry as he starts to guide his cock along your swollen lips again.

„Did you ever hear from your friend?“

„What?“ You can’t believe that he’s attempting small talk right now.

He chuckles. „You know, your friend...the one who abandoned you last night. Did you ever hear from her?“

„Y-yes. I...she...um...she texted me. She wants me to come so that we can talk.“

„Oh baby, I want you to come too.“ You silently curse the man. „So what are you going to tell her where you spent the night?“

„The...um...oh...the truth.“ He's circling the head of his cock over your clit.

„And what would that be?“

„That...that I had a one-night-stand with a...oh fuck...with a hot stranger.“

„A one-night-stand?! But it's hardly night anymore.“ You moan as he briefly pushes into you again and pulls right back out. You're incapable of saying anything. „Besides, this could be so much more fun than just for one night.“

„I...what?“, you gasp.

„I will give you my number and my address. And you will give me yours. And whenever you feel like you need another vacation, you will come to me so that I can fuck you on every surface in my house. And I will do the same. Whenever we see each other, your pussy will be mine to do with as I please. Can we agree on that?“

„Y-yes. Oh god, yes!“ You're panting.

„Good.“ And with one hard thrust, Chris pushes himself inside you completely.

You gasp because you are completely taken by surprise and because it actually hurts a little bit. But you don't care. You feel your pussy being stretched and it's all you've been wanting all morning. After allowing you a moment to get used to the fullness again, Chris starts to push in and out of you in a fast, steady rhythm. You are so wet from your previous orgasms that he's easily gliding in and out of you. Every now and then, his balls slap against your clit and every time, you let out a loud moan.

Chris' moans are getting louder as well and you know that he's almost ready. He lets himself fall on your back, never breaking the ryhthm at which he's fucking you. His hand reaches around and finds your clit. Two of his fingers instantly rub over it in the same fast rhythm. You feel your insides tense and then your pussy starts clamping around his cock.

He groans and it's the last thing you need to be pushed over the edge. His hand abandons your clit and you shudder as you come hard and almost scream. He still never breaks the rhythm and still fucks you hard.

Just as you feel yourself coming down from your orgasm, his fingers are on your pearl again and you immediately feel another wave coming on. Once again, your body starts to shake.

You scream. „Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh...oh...oh god...oh...CHRIS!!!!“

With that, he lets out a loud groan and finds his release deep inside you. You feel his cock pulsing in your quivering pussy.

You lie there, with your upper body on the mattress, incapable of moving. Your whole body feels limb. Chris presses more kisses on your back. You're both still trying to catch your breath as your phone rings again. You both can't help but laugh.

„Looks like someone is really worried about you“, Chris gasps.

 


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not having seen each other for almost a year, Chris suddenly shows up on your doorstep and makes sure you have an absolutely unforgettable birthday.

You close the door and lean against it to take a deep breath. What a party! By far the best birthday you had in a long time. You take a look at your watch and laugh when you realise that it's already 4 o'clock in the morning. You're incredibly tired and your mind drifts to the mess of used glasses, empty bottles and leftovers in the living room. While you try to decide whether to clean it up now or take care of it later, there's a knock on the door. You roll your eyes, wondering which of your friends has forgotten something this time. You smile and open the door. But the sight makes your heart stop.

You're looking into a pair of piercing blue eyes that happen to belong to the most handsome man you've ever met. Chris. It's been almost a year since your steaming encounter in his New York hotel room. You had been in touch every now and then via email but it had always been very casual. The fact that he's now at your door at this time of night has you completely lost for words.

„Hello beautiful“, he says with a huge smile on his face.

„Chris, do you have any idea what time it is?!“

„I'm very happy to see you too, my dear“, he replies with sass. You realise that you had sounded much more pissed off than you meant to. „And yes, I do know what time it is. I have been waiting outside your house for hours. But your friends just didn't want to leave. Sounded like you had one hell of a party.“

You smile shyly. „We celebrated my birthday.“

Chris looks at you with big eyes. „It's your birthday today??“

„Well, technically yesterday. But yes...“

„In that case I apologise for only bringing this...“ He pulls a flower from behind his back and hands it to you.

„Thank you. They are my favourite. How did you know?“

„Oh, I'm not gonna give away my secret“, he says with a wink. „So are you going to invite me in?“

„Of course.“ You step aside. „Come on in.“ Chris enters your apartment and you close the door behind him. You silently lead him into the living room. „Please excuse the mess“, you say. „So...can I get you anything? Something to drink? Or maybe a piece of cake?“

„No, my dear. That's not why I came here.“ You look at him and see lust written all over his face.

You take a deep breath. „Then why are you here?“

„Do you not remember what I told you the last time I was making sweet love to you?“, he says as he walks over to you. All you can do is nod. „Well, then you should know why I'm here.“ He puts his hands on your hips and plants a kiss on our neck. „I've missed the warmth of your body. I've missed being touched by you. I've missed the feeling of being inside you. And because of our little deal, your pussy is now mine to do with as I please.“ An involuntary moan escapes your lips.

Chris takes the flower out of your hand and throws it on the table where it lands between the collection of glasses and bottles. While he slowly begins to walk towards the couch, backing you up against it, he reaches for your skirt and pushes it up. Your mind wanders to your panties and you realise that they're already getting soaked. He has barely touched you but the thought of what's going to happen has your body more than ready for him. He hooks his fingers into your underwear and pulls it down. He kneels in front of you and helps you to step out of them. When he stands back up, he brushes a soft kiss against your lips. The next thing you feel is his hand gliding over your already slick folds.

„I don't want a piece of cake. The only thing I'm interested in eating tonight is your sweet pussy.“

With that, he pushes you onto the couch where you land comfortably on the soft cushions. You immediately spread your legs for him. It only takes Chris a second to take off his shirt and then position himself between your thighs. He looks up at you and smiles and then he buries himself in your wetness. His tongue caresses your wet lips and then wanders to your clit. You moan and close your eyes. You had almost forgotten how good being eaten out by this man actually felt. And now that you're reminded of it, it feels just heavenly.

His tongue flies over your clit and you begin to rock your hips against him. You run one of your hands through his hair to press him against you even more, and to make sure that he doesn't abandon you. But he doesn't. You're in need of an orgasm and he knows it. So he keeps sucking and licking your clit until you feel the build-up inside you. Your climax is rushing towards you. You're breathing heavier and moaning louder and then it hits you. Your entire body starts to shake as you're hit by your orgasm. Chris' mouth never leaves you. His tongue is all over your pulsing pussy, making sure to lick up every single drop of your wetness. You ride out your orgasm on his face and then simply sink into the pillows. You smile and try to catch your breath.

Chris kneels between your legs. „So what's the next thing on your wish list?“

„What?“ Your brain isn't capable of thinking so you look at him confused.

„You're the birthday girl. So now that I've taken care of your most desperate wish, you get to make a couple more. Tell me what you want and I'll do it.“ He smiles at you.

„I want you to kiss me.“

He leans forward until his face is next to yours. He lowers his lips onto yours and kisses you deeply. His tongue pushes inside your mouth and you are more than happy to welcome it. You instictively wrap your arms around his neck and pull him even closer. He kisses you with so much passion and desire that you can't remember the last time you've been kissed like that.

When he finally breaks the kiss, you're almost disappointed. You wonder what he's going to do next but he simply looks at you.

„What's next, pretty girl?“

„Undress me.“

Without hesitation, Chris begins to slowly unbutton your blouse. He carefully helps you to sit up and slides it off your shoulders. After dropping the blouse on the floor, he reaches behind you and skillfully unhooks your bra. You almost wish for him to touch your naked breasts but you remember that you haven't told him to do so. Your bra joins the blouse on the floor and then Chris gently pulls down your skirt, throwing it aside as well.

You're sitting in front of him completely naked and you can feel his eyes wandering all over your body. You feel slightly exposed but also totally turned on.

„Undress yourself“, you tell him with a confidence that surprises even yourself.

Chris stands up and unbuckles his belt. You can see the huge bulge in his pants and you know that he's most likely raging hard already. He unbuttons his pants and pushes off his shoes. With one swift move, he pulls down his pants and boxers and takes off his socks. All you want is feel his naked body against yours but he just keeps standing in front of the sofa. You can't help but look at his huge erection and bite your lower lip. You want him inside you so much.

„Come here“, is all you manage to say.

He sits down between your spread legs but makes sure not to touch you in any way. You are so desperate for his hands on your body and you feel like going to lose your mind.

„Touch me, Chris.“

„Where?“

You let out a sigh. „Touch my breasts.“

He places his big hands on your breasts and just lets them rest there. You're close to going insane. You arch your back a little and your rock hard nipples are pressing against his palms. You can see his cock twitching and you know that this is taking all the strength he has.

„Play with my nipples“, you almost beg him.

Without hesitation, he begins to roll them between his fingers. You are so turned on and the sensation travels right between your legs. You let out a little whimper and look at Chris.

„Am I allowed to suck them?“, he asks.

„Yes, please!“, you gasp.

His mouth finds one of your nipples immediately. He uses his tongue to flick and tease it a little before he begins to lick and suck it relentlessly. His hand mimics his motion on the other breast. You sink back down on the couch, but Chris' mouth never leaves your body. You moan and rock your hips in desperate need of attention.

„Touch me. Touch my pussy.“ Chris places his hand between your legs but doesn't move at all. „For fuck's sake, Chris! Just rub my clit okay?!“

His fingers immediately begin to tease your little pearl and you let out a moan. You pull him back against your breasts and he continues to suck your nipples. Him rubbing your clit feel heavenly, but you need more.

„Please, make me come“, you beg him.

„How?“

„Use your fingers.“

„I am“, he smirks at you and you know that he knows exactly what you actually mean.

„Yes. No. I...I...oh...“ You moan loudly because you can feel another orgasm building up. „...push them inside me. I want you to finger fuck me.“

You let out a small cry as he pushes two fingers inside you and begins to drive them in and out of you. Without you having to tell him, his mouth finds your nipples again. His fingers are stimulating your g-spot and you finally give in. Your pussy clenches around him and then your body begins to shake as you surrender to another orgasm. You close your eyes and scream and moan and quiver and simply enjoy the feeling of someone taking care of your needs.

Chris pulls his fingers from you and sits up, avoiding to touch you again. „So what now?“, he asks with a curious look on his face.

You open your eyes to look at him. His cock is still standing to attention and you know that you need him inside you. Now. No matter how exhausted you already are. „Sit back“, you command him.

He does as he's told. You gather your strength to crawl towards him and straddle his thighs. Without giving him any time to prepare, you reach for his cock, position it between your legs and then sink down. His penis slowly stretches you open and Chris lets out a moan when he's finally fully buried inside you.

You take moment to look into each other's eyes. You run your hands through his hair and he wraps his arms around your waist. You lean forward to kiss him gently.

„I missed you“, he says with a soft voice.

„I missed you too“, you reply.

And then you start to slowly circle your hips. You don't move much because you need his cock to stay deep inside you. And Chris doesn't object. He pulls you close against him and kisses you. He moans against your mouth as you ride his lap and bring both of you closer to your release. You move faster now and feel him growing even harder inside you. You moan as your pussy begins to tighten around him.

„Please, come with me“, he whispers.

It only takes a few more seconds until your climax takes over your body. You shake and quiver and your pussy clenches his cock. That is enough to push Chris over the edge. With one last thrust and a low moan, he comes deep inside you.

For a moment you simply sit there, your bodies still joint and just hold each other while you both try to catch your breath and collect your thoughts. Chris pulls you in for a passionate kiss and then looks at you.

„Happy birthday, baby!“ You smile at him and kiss him again. „Can I stay with you for a few days?“

„Only if you promise to fuck me three times a day“, you tease him.

He chuckles. „Only three?“

You both laugh. Then you climb off of him and get up. You hold out your hand to lead him to your bedroom. He stands up as well and looks at the clothes on the floor. You can basically read his thoughts.

„Leave them. We have enough cleaning up to do tomorrow anyway.“ And with that, you just grab his hand and pull him towards your bedroom.

„We?!“

„Well, if you're staying here, you're helping me get rid of the mess. It's as simple as that.“

„Okay, but that does mean I get at least a fourth time, right?!“

You playfully roll your eyes at him as you close the bedroom door behind you. „Fine. But not before we get some sleep. So get into bed, Mister!“

You both crawl into your bed and curl up under the cover. Chris puts his arm around you and pulls you against his chest. He presses a light kiss against your temple and for the first time, you feel something more than lust between you two. You don't really know what it is, but it sends happy little butterflies to your stomach. And without saying goodnight, you both fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, that is all there is to the story. But with the way things were left with Chris, it's entirely possible that there will be more one day. Should the muse pay me a visit, I could definitely see myself writing some more Hemsworth shenanigans.


End file.
